


太陽と月 (Sun and Moon)

by justawritter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Completely self-indulgent. I just want to waltz with Tsuki., Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawritter/pseuds/justawritter
Summary: There’s nothing wrong with running away from your original destiny.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 16





	太陽と月 (Sun and Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> * originally written as a character/oc fic for another fandom, but that didn’t get much traffic. So, I repurposed it for Tsuki! Fitting right?
> 
> * I deeply apologise for making terushima kinda dick-ish 🥺  
> * Story-wise, everyone will be addressed as you normally would, but for dialogue, they’ll address each other by first names. (it’ll make sense)

(Y/N) glanced out the window of her bedroom, watching the carriages pass and the members of Royalty walk through the gates. A set of shivers crawled up her spine as she reminded herself of why her mother set up this ball: to find the right suitor.

Even though her younger brother, Shōyō, would inherit the throne, how could one night determine the right suitor for her? (Y/N) was the Sun Princess so, theoretically, there was only one person who could be her match. The Moon Prince- or rather, his little brother.

(Y/N) was no stranger to the younger Moon Prince. They flirted with each other or spat out witty banter. It was a game they played. Rumors had spread about their relationship, but they were colleagues. Just colleagues.

The knock on her door broke (Y/N) from her thoughts. “Come in!” She replied.

Her lady in waiting, Kiyoko, opened the door and popped her head in. “Miss, it’s time for you to make your appearance.”

(Y/N) nodded. “I’ll be right out.”

Kiyoko nodded back, before closing the door. 

(Y/N) sighed and stood to look at herself in the mirror. She wore a simple pleated goldenrod dress with off shoulder straps. Her hair was put in a half-up crown braid. Scoffing at her reflection, she muttered, “As if he’d ever love you…”

Finally, she set her crown on her head and walked out of her bedroom, careful not to step on her dress. Music and laughter echoed through the halls and crescendoed as she got closer to the ballroom. When she arrived, the warmth was startling compared to the chilly atmosphere of her bedroom. She squinted at the sudden brightness but blinked continuously until her eyes were fully adjusted. 

Yellow and light orange lights hung from the ceiling around the ballroom. Sheer tapestries hung, casting patterned rays of light around the room. Couples clad in all shades and colors of dress twirled and danced around the room, laughing and talking merrily. She stood atop a huge staircase, the dance floor waiting for her at the bottom.

A nervous smile made its way onto her lips, as she met up with her mom. “Mother.” She said as she curtsied. 

She nodded. “You know what to do.” Her mother said sternly.

(Y/N) nodded. “Yes, mother.”

“Good! Now make me proud.” Her mother said before she kissed (Y/N)’s forehead. “You know I only want what’s best for you…”

“I know…” 

Her mother then walked down the stairs to greet the remainder of the guests. Once she was out of her sight, (Y/N) let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes were drawn to the bottom of the stairs, where she met another pair of eyes staring back at her.

**~*~*~**

It was the Moon Prince himself, Tsukishima. He was tall and had the most stunning golden brown eyes, tucked under thick eyebrows and gelled back blond hair. He was dressed in a navy blue royal jacket and matching pants, silver fringes adorning his shoulder epaulettes, and a bronze belt around his waist.

She couldn’t help but laugh and roll her eyes. He held out a hand towards her, a coy smile forming on his lips. (Y/N) returned the smile and slightly lifted her skirts before she walked down the stairs.

“I guess you fell for me… literally~” Tsukishima teased as she stumbled on the last step, catching her hand in his.

“I bet you use that with all the ladies.” (Y/N) huffed as she steadied herself. She straightened out her dress then looked up at him. “What?”

He chuckled before straightening her crown. “We can’t have the belle of the ball sauntering around with a crooked crown on her head.”

“I suppose you’re right…” She said clasping her hands over her lower abdomen. “You clean up nicely. Did Akiteru pick out this ensemble?” 

“Tch, I’m offended that you think I have no fashion sense.” He retorted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

(Y/N) giggled. “Well, Akiteru always had decent taste in clothing and significant others.” She said as she turned away from him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?-”

The downbeat played by the cellos and bass interrupted him. They looked over to the orchestra, a waltz had started. She swallowed in anxiety. Surely Tsukishima wouldn’t dance with her, right?

Tsukishima was about to ask her to dance until a man with bright red hair, dressed in a white suit and purple tie, walked up to her.

“Sun Princess.” He greeted her, as he bowed.

“Lord Mischief.” She curtsied. 

“Please, Satori will do. Dance with me?” He asked though it sounded more like a command than a request.

(Y/N) glanced over to Tsukishima who just gave her a nod. She turned her attention back to Tendou. “Of course.” 

“I’ll be sure to show you a great time, Paradise.” With that, Tendou led her to the dance floor, leaving Tsukishima at the bottom of the stairs.

Watching them leave, he sighed as he went to find his mentor, Sugawara- Duke of the Animals. When he found him, Tsukishima quickly realised that Sugawara was in the company of another woman, Hanako- Duchess of the Flowers.

“Kei!” Sugawara exclaimed.

“Oh, so your friend is Royalty-Royalty,” Hanako said, getting a good look at Tsukishima.

“I’m just the Moon Prince. Nothing special about it.”

“But you literally give my plants life! It’s so cool when the moonlight increases, say the new moon and second-quarter period, it stimulates leaf growth. Then after the full moon, the moonlight decreases so it puts energy into the plant roots.”

Tsukishima chuckled before looking at his mentor. “I can see why you like her. She’s exactly like you, rambling about the things you love, but with plants.”

Sugawara blushed lightly. Hanako linked her arms with Sugawara’s. “It’s a give and take with us. Although I don’t appreciate the Fungus Gnats.”

He gave her a look. “I can’t control them!”

“You’re literally in charge of the animals! I assume that includes insects!” Hanako huffed. “Those things are a menace.-”

“Do you have an off button?” Tsukishima joked.

“Do you have a bone to pick with me, Moon Boy?” Hanako quipped, giving him a half-hearted glare.

“Even if I did, I doubt you could reach me.”

“I would fight you- and win.”

Tsukishima looked at his mentor in disbelief. “Can she really-”

“Yes,” Sugawara replied, quickly cutting him off. 

Hanako cleared her throat. “As I was saying, they’re tiny tiny little fruit fly looking things that move into damp topsoil and they can spread disease amongst plants. If the infestation is bad enough they start to eat the baby roots. Bane of my existence those little-” Hanako paused, noticing that Tsukishima’s attention was elsewhere.

Sugawara sighed. “Kei… You won’t get anywhere from just staring.”

Hanako looked around to see that Tsukishima’s attention was set on (Y/N) and Tendou. “Yeah, Prince Charming. Nothing is going to happen if you keep glaring holes into Lord Mischief.”

Tsukishima groaned in distress, leaning against the pillar. “Well, what am I supposed to do?”

“Confess to her. Duh.” Hanako replied, matter-a-factly.

“Says you. From what I heard, Miss Flower Girl took forever to confess.” 

“Watch it, Moon Boy. If you weren’t Koushi’s friend, you’d be on my shit list.”

“Well?” Tsukishima sighed. “What am I supposed to say, hm? I don’t know why you hate me so much… but I’m in love with you and have been since the moment we met and-”

“He’s whipped.” Sugawara chuckled.

“No kidding.” She agreed.

**~*~*~**

Once the waltz ended, Tsukishima had left to get himself a drink. As he left, (Y/N) joined Sugawara and Hanako. “Koushi-senpai! Hana-chan! So glad that my favourite people could make it!”

Hanako smiled. “As the people say: I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world?” (Y/N) repeated. 

“It’s a positive thing, don’t worry! You know how they are with their double meanings.” Sugawara added.

(Y/N) smiled. “I like it. I think I’ll use it more.”

Their conversation moved forward and it somehow got Hanako to ramble about her beloved plants again.

“So they can literally purify the air and boost mood, productivity, concentration, and creativity. They clean air and absorb toxins and can help with sore throats. Also, the coolest thing is that when you put a cluster of them together they make their own microclimate of like humidity levels. So for example I put all my humidity sluts-” 

Sugawara nudged her side to remind her of her language. “Right. I put all my humidity plants together so they’re all literally touching and if I ever move them they have an almost immediate tantrum.”

(Y/N) laughed. “At this rate, call them your children.”

“It’s also said that they respond to audio - like a lot of gardeners I’ve met say that they sing to their plants or play music to them. (Y/N)… Are you listening…?” Hanako asked, seeing that (Y/N) was doing the same thing Tsukishima had done to her.

(Y/N) shifted her gaze from Tsukishima, who was still at the refreshment table, back to Hanako. “Yes… I also know that they can be notoriously picky sometimes and fragile. Any indoor chemical one uses can burn them- I learnt about perfume and plants. Some plants don’t even like being moved or they will just die. And speaking of plants and their response to music, I know for a fact that you sing to your plants.”

“Y-You know about plants too?” Hanako asked excitedly.

“Well, not to your extent, but I do dabble in reading about plant care.”

“The Sun Princess… My best friend… Reading about plants?” 

“As much as I love to hear you ramble, I want to input something into the conversation as well!”

“I thought I was your best friend.” Sugawara pouted.

“No, sugar, (Y/N) is my best friend. You’re my husband.” Hanako replied.

“H-Husband?!” He stuttered.

“Whoops, looks like I missed a step in that plan. Oh well!” She shrugged, smiling at him.

“I-I mean, I’m not complaining!”

Their conversation was cut short when Tsukishima returned with two glasses of champagne. “(Y/N)! How nice of you to finally join us.”

“And that’s our cue to leave. Come on, Koushi!” Hanako said before dragging him off to another area of the ballroom.

“So… That girl you were talking to was pretty cute, huh? Princess Justice, er- Yachi, was it?” (Y/N) asked, hesitantly taking the other glass of champagne.

“Really? I was too busy thinking about you to notice.” Tsukishima replied.

She choked on her drink but swallowed before she continued. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere…Tsuki.” (Y/N) teased, using his formal name.

“And yet, you keep me around… Taiyou.” He teased back, using her formal name.

She quickly finished her drink before setting it on the plate designated for empty glasses. The orchestra began to warm up for the next piece. When the piece started with a violin solo, everyone was finding their partners.

Tsukishima and (Y/N) stood awkwardly as if waiting for the other to make a move. She could feel the waltz portion of the piece when the music started to swell and the soloist started to crescendo. 

“May I-” He started.

“Sun Princess… May I have this dance?” Another Royal had come up and asked. He was tall, had an undercut with spiky blond hair and a tiny tuft of hair that fell over his forehead. He had almond coloured eyes and wore a black suit with a yellow tie.

“Lord Chaos…” (Y/N) gasped softly and took a side step towards Tsukishima. She hesitated in accepting his invitation, looking through the crowd for her mother- desperately in need of guidance. When she caught sight of her, all her mother did was nod.

“O-Of course.” She stuttered as she placed her hand in his.

Lord Chaos led (Y/N) to the dance floor, but not before he looked Tsukishima up and down. He scoffed. “Better luck next time.” 

With his right hand on her waist and his left hand holding her right, they moved in sync in three-four time just in time for the waltz portion to begin.

“I don’t appreciate you talking to my friend like that, Lord Chaos.” (Y/N) said bluntly.

He held (Y/N) closer, giving her a smile- which looked more like a smirk to her. “Why so formal? Call me Yuuji. And I just think that a princess of your status shouldn’t be hanging around their lot.” 

“If you’re talking about Kei-”

“Oh, I don’t mind Kei- Tsuki, whatever you want to call him. I’m talking about his mentor and the flower girl.”

“What’s wrong with Koushi and Hanako?” She asked defensively, her grip on his hand tightening.

“They besmirch the title of “Royalty”. They represent the little things like animals and… flowers. What do you think?” He asked before twirling her.

“Want to know what I think?” (Y/N) asked as she got back into waltz position. “I think-”

“I do believe you exchange partners for this particular waltz, Yuuji,” Tsukishima said suddenly as he and his partner were next to Terushima and (Y/N).

He glared at Tsukishima before looking down at (Y/N). “We’ll talk later, my little sunbeam.”

She grimaced at the nickname he gave her. “We’ll see about that.” She said as she twirled, shifting her footing so she’d end up dancing with Tsukishima.

With Terushima out of earshot, (Y/N) turned her attention to her saviour- but he didn’t need to know that. “I didn’t need saving, four-eyes.” She muttered, biting the inside of her cheek.

Tsukishima chuckled. “Oh, really? Because it looked like you were about to cry.”

She rolled her eyes. “Why are you such an asshole?”

“And why are you so stubborn?- Ow!” He asked before he hissed in pain due to the stinging sensation on his toes. 

“Aw, did that hurt?” (Y/N) teased, giving him a coy smile.

**~*~*~**

Much to their dismay, the waltz ended too quickly. One of the servants had found her and whispered something in her ear. “I’ll be there right away.”

The servant nodded before leaving her and Tsukishima. (Y/N) curtsied. “I’m afraid my presence is needed elsewhere. Do stay.” She trailed off.

He didn’t say a word and turned to find Sugawara and Hanako. (Y/N) quickly grabbed his upper arm to which he looked back at her. “Please…” She pleaded.

Tsukishima wasn’t one to succumb to begging, but for (Y/N)? He’d listen in a heartbeat. He nodded before taking her hand in his. “I’m not going anywhere. I just need to find Koushi.” He said before kissing the back of her hand. 

(Y/N) blushed. “I’ll find you later.” She said before walking off to her parents. Tsukishima watched her until she was out of sight before looking around for his mentor.

Once she found her mother, she was shocked to see that Terushima standing there as well. “Yuuji-” She cleared her throat as a means to correct herself before continuing. “Prince of Chaos.” (Y/N) greeted as she curtsied. 

Terushima bowed slightly. “Sun Princess. I’m delighted to be in your company once again.” 

When he regained his composure, (Y/N) and Terushima angled themselves to face her mother.

“As you can see, I do have something important to tell you,” She started.

There was a small moment of silence. The air became suffocating with every passing minute. _‘Is she going to tell us? Tonight would be ideal.’_ (Y/N) thought.

“It had been decided a long time ago, but you two were young at the time so we refrained from ever mentioning it.” Her mother continued. 

Terushima and (Y/N) shared a look of confusion. 

_“Do you know what she’s talking about?”_ (Y/N) mouthed.

He shook his head before paying attention to her mother again.

She took a deep breath and announced, “(Y/N), my precious daughter- my pride and joy… For the longest time, you and Yuuji were arranged to wed by the Solar Solstice this year.”

(Y/N) took a step back. Her mouth dropped open a little then closed before dropping again as if she were contemplating on replying but no words came out.

“Absolutely marvelous,” Terushima replied. “Shall I come by tomorrow to help with the planning?”

“I-I think I need some fresh air.” She stuttered. 

Before she could leave, Terushima grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear. “Now don’t go cheating on me with the Moon Boy before our wedding.” 

She gasped softly before jerking her hand out of his grasp. All he could do was smirk as she fled the scene.

(Y/N) had run outside of the ballroom and to the castle gardens. Leaning on the railing of the gazebo, she looked up to the stars- hoping for a way out of her arranged marriage.

“Hey, stranger. What’s the main attraction of the ball doing out here all by herself?” Tsukishima asked as he made his way next to her.

She sighed. “I… found out that my mother has already arranged a marriage between me and Lord Chaos. And it’s been kept a secret for me this whole time!”

Tsukishima now stood next to her, leaning on the railing also. “That… Entitled asshole? Yuuji? But I thought this ball was for you to find a suitor… If that’s the case, then what’s the point of this whole thing?”

(Y/N) groaned in frustration, burying her face in her hands. “Doesn’t matter now. I’m to be wed to… to the Prince of Chaos by the Solar Solstice…”

“Lord Chaos.” He corrected, trying to make light of the situation. “He likes to be called Lord for some reason…”

(Y/N) lifted her head and shot Tsukishima a glare. There was a moment of silence before he put the pieces together. “Wait, the Solar Solstice is in two days!”

She scoffed at the thought. “Exactly…”

“Do… Do you love him?”

“Heavens no! I thought… I thought I could marry someone I loved…” She said, moving away from the railing and flailing her arms around for emphasis.

Tsukishima could hear the orchestra preparing for the next waltz. He moved to stand in front of her, holding his hand out. “May I have this dance… (Y/N)?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” She replied, placing her hand in his- shoving the stress about her current predicament to the back of her mind.

As they danced around the gazebo, (Y/N) smiled.

“What’s this? The Sun Princess blessing my sights with her smile?” He teased.

(Y/N) laughed softly. “Yes, but I’m not smiling because of you.”

“Oh really? Because I don’t see anyone else here.”

“I’m just trying to enjoy the few moments of freedom I have before…” She trailed off, looking away from him.

“I’m sure you can learn to love him…” He whispered, gently grabbing her chin between his thumb and pointer finger.

(Y/N) didn’t know why, but that comment set her off. She stopped their dance and took a step backward. “No, Kei, you don’t understand. Yuuji doesn’t love anyone! He does things for personal gain. He’s an arrogant, haughty, self-centered prick and-

Despite the negative traits she was spitting out, he didn’t like her talking about Terushima. His heart beat faster and faster as she continued. So he took the big step, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her. For once in his life, he acted before thinking. At his lips’ touch, she melted into his embrace. The kiss lasted long enough that he could inhale her scent, feel the warmth of her skin, and taste her lipstick that lingered when she pulled away.

“I- What?” (Y/N) let out, panting to regain her breath.

“You wouldn’t shut up about him…” He admitted.

(Y/N) fanned over her cheeks in a lame attempt to cool the blush rising on her cheeks. “Well, that… was a nice way of telling me to shut up.”

“Mind if I do it again?” 

“By all means, go ahead-”

As their lips met once again, they couldn’t help but feel their souls meeting— connecting.

When they parted, their eyes met, and (Y/N) realised why she always acted differently around him. Denial was a thing and she didn’t want to come to terms with her feelings- until that night.

“I don’t love Yuuji. I don’t think I ever will… I love you, Kei…” She confessed.

“We could run away. There’s that solution.” He suggested, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

(Y/N) gasped. “No… We can’t!… It’s called the Forbidden Fruit for a reason…” She trailed off. “Could we?”

“Just say the word and we’ll do it…” Tsukishima said as he held her hands in his.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Little did they know that Sugawara and Hanako were watching them from the side exit closest to the gazebo, but still out of sight from the couple.

“You owe me.” Hanako boasted.

“Well technically (Y/N) said I love you first-”

“Ah-ah. Our deal was who would make the first move. (Y/N) is too stubborn to do it. And Kei kissed her, so he made the first move.”

“Darn it.” Sugawara huffed.

Hanako pushed herself off the pillar she was leaning against and stood next to her lover. “They’re eating the Forbidden Fruit… Why don’t we choose our own destiny?”

**~*~*~**

The way to obtain the Forbidden Fruit was not an easy task. It was deemed forbidden for a reason. Rumors speculated about what the consequences were when the fruit was consumed, but there was no one alive to tell the tale.

“I have it.” She murmured as he leaned forward to slowly kiss her lips. There was some blood on her face, but Tsukishima cleaned it gently with his index finger. 

“We have some time left, right, (Y/N)?” He kneeled with her still in his arms. His hand brushed through her hair. 

(Y/N) couldn’t help but smile even though she was in great anguish. “Will we die? Will we be reborn? What about Koushi and Hanako? Will we ever see them again? Kei, I’m scared.”

“Shh… Don’t overthink it. The last thing I want for you is to regret doing this.” The last sentence was whispered in her ear. 

“Shall we do this together?” She asked quietly. He nodded. (Y/N) slowly raised the hand in which she was holding the forbidden fruit. There was no hesitation when they had bitten it in the same moment.

**~*~*~**

“Okay, but props to (Y/N) putting a new spin on campfire stories.” Tanaka complimented. 

“Yeah! But what happened to the Moon Prince?” Asahi asked.

“And the Sun Princess?” Nishinoya added.

(Y/N) smiled. “Calm down, guys. I didn’t expect you to be interested in the story.” 

She cleared her throat. “Some people say that they’re still ruling the sun and moon… I think…” She trailed off, looking at Tsukishima. He looked back at her, giving a knowing smirk. “I think that they succeeded in eating the Forbidden Fruit. They survived, ran away, and were reborn.”

“Whoa! That’s totally awesome! I bet she’s really pretty!” Nishinoya cheered. “What about you, Shōyō? What do you think about her?”

Shōyō looked at (Y/N) and nodded. He knew that the princess Nishinoya was rambling about was sitting with them at that moment. In this life, she was his cousin instead of his sister. Just a normal teenager who happened to be their volleyball club manager.

It was a nice summer evening. The managers and advisors from various volleyball teams had set up a weekend stay at a beach resort as a treat for their hard work. While the others had gone up to their rooms or had gone off to explore, Tsukishima, (Y/N), Sugawara, and Hanako continued to sit by the fire.

“So Seijoh, huh?” Tsukishima started, staring at the white and turquoise on Hanako’s club jacket.

Hanako hummed in agreement. “Problem, Moon Boy?”

“Well, you could’ve come to Karasuno like all of us.” (Y/N) suggested.

“I could’ve, but if I remember correctly, we beat your asses in the Inter-High Prelims.”

“Yeah, and you lost to Shiratorizawa.” Tsukishima retorted, pushing up his glasses. 

Hanako was about to stand, but Sugawara gently held her arm. “Hana-chan…”

“So tell me about that Oikawa guy.” (Y/N) asked, genuinely interested about the setter.

“Hmm… He’s really dedicated to volleyball. He works so hard and the work pays off, but sometimes he neglects to take care of himself. If I’m not the one kicking him out of the gym, then it’s Hajime-senpai. And he may have his fangirls- I do admit, he’s kind of attractive, but he’s not my type.” Hanako rambled.

Sugawara interlocked his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand softly. “H-Has he ever… you know… asked you out?”

Her expression softened. “I’ve shut down his advances, but he’ll compliment me from time to time. It’s just how he is. Nice guy, but I already have my pretty setter.”

Hearing that eased any anxiety that rose in Sugawara’s head. “So how many of us have actually been reborn?” He asked, switching the subject.

Tsukishima thought for a moment. “From what observed, it’s us, Shōyō, and a couple of others, but I was never really close with them.”

“So Tsukishima Kei and Hinata (Y/N)…” Sugawara trailed off. “Those have nice rings to it.”

“So does Sugawara Koushi!” (Y/N) cheered.

“What about you, Flower Girl? Are you that obsessed with me that you took part of my name too? Tsukino Hanako.” Tsukishima teased. 

Hanako huffed. “I am not obsessed with you. Don’t be a narcissist, Tsukki.” She cleared her throat. “I’m obsessed with the plants that thrive under the moonlight.”

“Well her name does mean Flower Girl of the Moon.” He yawned. “We should put out the fire and get to bed,” Sugawara suggested.

Hanako pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time. “Yeah, it’s way past my bedtime.”

“If it’s okay, Tsuki and I are going to stay out for a bit longer. We’ll make sure to put out the fire before we leave!”

Sugawara nodded. “Alright, you two, but not too late.” With that, he and Hanako stood and walked back to the hotel- still holding hands.

**_BZZT!_ **

The vibration from (Y/N)’s phone disrupted the comfortable silence that they sat in. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and the screen showed the notification of a text from Hanako.

(Y/N) unlocked her phone and read her message.

Tsukishima looked over her shoulder. “It’ll remind us of who we once were…?”

(Y/N) looked at him. “Hm… Let’s listen to it!” She clicked the link and it opened up to play a song titled, “Merry Go Round”.

The sound of a waltz started to play from the speaker of her phone. Though there was no big orchestra. No brass or woodwind section. It wasn’t even a full orchestra. The song was being played by a string quartet.

(Y/N) looked up at him. “Kei… This is…”

“I know. So are you going to dance with me or are you going to run off again?” He teased as he stood, holding his hand out to her.

She smiled and quickly hopped off the log she was sitting on. (Y/N) walked over to where he stood and placed her hands in his.

Tsukishima rested his other hand on her waist and they began to sway in time with the music.

As they danced, albeit a different piece, it felt like they were dancing in the moonlight. The piece gave off a nostalgic feeling of that night on the gazebo, where they decided to run away.

“You know… The moon may be lovely, but the sun is lovelier.” He whispered.

(Y/N) blushed, looking up at him. “I-Is this your way of telling me that you find me attractive?”

“About time you noticed, (Y/N).” He huffed. “I’ve only been trying to tell you for eons-”

“Ow!” Tsukishima exclaimed as (Y/N) stepped on his toes.

(Y/N) giggled. “Sorry, darling. Old habits die hard, I suppose.”

As the waltz progressed, she relaxed. They moved in sync and twirled around in the sand, not caring if they got some in their shoes. (Y/N) smiled at the feeling of freedom, of happiness that swelled up in her chest. 

Tsukishima smiled as well, the feeling of love and pride swelling up in his chest. He led her in a small circle. He then spun her outwards, then inwards.

She gasped in delight. “Tsukki!”

**~*~*~**

_Sometimes they felt a little strange in their new roles. Yet that feeling was getting weaker and weaker every passing year. It only took them fifteen years to find each other once they were reborn- thanks to the Karasuno Volleyball Club._

_Their royalty aspects were disappearing completely, but they didn’t mind. Taiyou was changed to Hinata and Tsuki was changed to Tsukishima. (Y/N)’s elegant dresses were replaced Karasuno’s school uniforms and her club jacket. Tsukishima’s royal jackets were replaced with his uniforms and the club jersey that he wore with pride._

_Their original destiny of rising and setting the sun and moon had ended, but the simple and happy story of a middle blocker and a club manager in training was about to begin._

_**Because in this life, they were more than just the sun and moon.** _


End file.
